Defender of Time
by Juliasaurus
Summary: Julia is captured by a lost past. As she remembers where she is from and who she is, she journeys into the unknown with people who she never thought would be like family. Events take a turn when she is forced to perfect ancient ways and prevent devastating forces destroy her world. Can she protect those she loves? Or will there be consequences?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1**

 **Hello readers! New Story and I decided to do a crossover. I have been planning this one for a while and I think it finally clicked together. Hope you guys like it. Oh! I decided to let the main character be myself because the character I had intended it to be, basically had a lot of me in it. Actually it's exactly like me. 100% accurate lol.**

 **I hope you guys like it. I should have another chapter up tomorrow. But anyways here you go. Read on!**

(I do not own any of the original Characters or the Movies!)- Just because some people cry on here and think that I am stealing them for my own good...

* * *

.

I woke up on any normal day. Got dressed, ate some kind of breakfast (Which was more like finding whatever was food inside the refrigerator or pantry), and relaxed on the couch. It was just starting to snow outside and it was already freezing in the room so I flipped a switch on to turn on the fireplace. Like any other girl who was on summer break, I was always at home. Barely any of my friends lived in State anymore and the roommates were gone. Not knowing what to do because of boredom, I decided to turn on the Xbox and watch some Netflix. After watching a few horror movies and one Harry Potter movie my eyelids felt droopy. Before I knew it I had dozed off.

"Click! Click-tap."

When I woke up, the room was dark and the TV was still on. "Dang how long did I sleep for?" I said as I propped myself up. My phone buzzed and I peered at the clock. 7:43 p.m. Great. Another super lazy day. It's a good thing I have no work. I'm probably not going to fall asleep till 1 now. At least tomorrow's Saturday I said to myself as I laid back on the couch….Oh shoot Saturday. I had a powwow tomorrow! My stuff is not together and I'm pretty sure one of my moccasins needed mending. I laid there and sighed not wanting to get up. After a few moments of thinking about the events tomorrow, I decided to get up and fetch the items I needed. Once I put my shawl, skirt, and beadwork into my suitcase, I sat down at the table and started to mend my moccasin with sinew. My stomach made a growling noise as I pulled the needle through the tough leather. With one more sigh, I got up and walked over to the fridge. "Looks like its leftover Chinese food from yesterday", I murmured to myself. I got out a paper plate and flipped over the Chinese box dumping the contents onto the plate, then slid it into the microwave. As I sat back down to mend the rest of my left moccasin, I flipped the TV back on. The Big Bang Theory was on. Beep! Beep! I Ran the needle through the leather one more time and cut the sinew. I tied the knot and then went to go grab my food and relax for the rest of the night. Slumping back onto the couch with my food in hand, I watched a few episodes of The Big Bang Theory.

Creeeeaaak.

The floorboard creaked from the front room. I set down my plate and lowered the volume of the TV. A cold breeze flooded slowly into the living room. I peered behind me only to see a soft glow of light from the porchlight spread on the floor. After a few seconds went by, I waved it off and continued with my show. "It was probably the house shifting. Gosh I need to lay off the horror movies." I whispered to myself. Suddenly a hand clamped over my mouth and a blindfold was put over my eyes. "MMMMM!" I tried to scream but was muffled by the hand. I grabbed the hand and managed to get away from the grip. I hit the floor and tried to take the blindfold off. Right when I was about to remove it, a set of hands grabbed mine and bound them behind my back, then picked me up. It felt like I was thrown over someone's shoulder like one would do to a sack of potatoes. "NOOOO!" I shouted but right after, a cloth was put into my mouth to keep me quiet. Moments later, it felt like we were outside in the middle of the snowstorm. Men were shouting, but I paid no attention to it because of my trying to struggle away.

Who the heck were these people? Where am I going? I don't want to die. Thoughts and scenarios ran through my head but they were crushed right when I hit the floor. Ouch my head. I think someone just tossed me on the floor. "LET'S GET A MOVE ON BOYS!" A man's voice rang out.

Could my neighbors not hear me? With all of this noise going on how could no one hear this? I tried to wriggle myself free and my back hit what felt like a wall.

.

.

* * *

 **Alright sorry it was such a short chapter, I actually had to cut my story up into tons of pieces and I thought this would be a bit longer. I guess not…**

 **On a lighter note what do you think so far? I would love your opinion so please leave a review and I will answer as many as I can possible. Advice would be nice. I could definitely use some more ideas. Stay marvelous my readers :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Aaaaaallllrighty. Another chapter. I just decided to do this one tonight. I'm thinking that these chapters are a bit too short… idk.**

 **BUT hope you like it. Read on.**

(I do now own any of the original characters or the movies)

* * *

.

I could hear feet scrambling on the floor and the next thing I knew, whatever I was in, or on, jolted. It felt like I was in a hot air balloon. Were we flying? It certainly didn't feel like a van or a bus. The thing swayed and a freezing cold breeze flew through my long black hair. I have never been this cold. I couldn't feel my feet, nose, or fingers. What felt like hours probably had only been about 5 minutes before the coldness slowly went away. Although my shivering did not stop at all. I couldn't control it. Moments later, we stopped with a splash sound. I am so confused. Footsteps came closer and then hands grabbed me and picked me up easily like I was nothing. I could hear various voices and whispers as I was taken somewhere. The person set me down on my feet quite nicely this time. Both the cloth covering my face and mouth were removed and I blinked rapidly to adjust my eyes. It was still night time but all I could see were shadowed figures in a circle around me and twinkling stars in the sky. I flipped my hair so that it was out of my face. The moon looked huge.

"Welcome back Princess." A familiar voice softly said. A man lit a lantern and walked forward. What the heck… I thought to myself as I saw the man's face. "Smee get over here. Translate for me." He said with a stern like voice. Smee quickly made his way over to us and cleared his throat. It can't be… can it? It's just a movie… its fiction. I thought to myself.

I met Smee's gaze and furrowed my eyebrow in confusion. "Translate what?" I replied out of nowhere still shivering. Their faces looked surprised and confused at the same time. Still no response. "Where am I?"

"But you're Highness… Don't you remember?" Smee said as he raised his eyebrows. "Remember what?" I replied as I looked around me trying to get my hands free from behind me. "You're home. Well. . ." He said as he touched my shoulder.

"Don't be all sentimental with her…" A loud voice rang as a hand hit away Smee's hand from my shoulder. I caught a glimpse of something shining. His right hand…. A hook. It is this place. I can't believe it. "It doesn't matter if she remembers or not, she is still going to be my prisoner." Hook basically spat. My eyes met his. If looks could kill, I would have been long dead… "Throw her in the brig, send a note to pan letting him know we've got the princess." He said as he turned his back and walked away. Someone grabbed my arms and basically dragged me down into the pitch black brig. I was pushed and bumped into a wall hitting the back of my head into it. The sound of a cell door slammed and I was left lying on the floor freezing cold and with a throbbing head.

For a while as I lay there trying to prop myself up, cheerful laughs and singing came from outside the cell. A soft glow shown from under the door and shadows danced across the floor. I finally got myself to my feet and tried to get my hands free. "Dang. Too tight." I sat down on the bench that was hung up on the wall. My fingers grazed a sharp end on the bench and gave my middle finger a small splinter. I managed to place the rope on the edge and began to rub back and forth on it. Moments later the ropes fell from my wrists and I was free. My head still throbbed and I rubbed the back of my head as I sat back down on the bench. "I wonder what time it is," I thought to myself. A cool breeze blew in from a small port hole and gave me the goosebumps. I got up and peered outside. It was beginning to snow. As I shut the small window I couldn't help but think about what Smee was saying.

"But your highness….Don't you remember? You're home."

Remember what? I have been here before? I tried thinking back as far as I could but everything was so cloudy. In fact, I don't really recall what my childhood was like. What the hell? Why can't I remember? Is it because of this dang head injury?

Thinking too much made my head feel even worse so I decided to lay down and try to get some sleep. The cold didn't make it any easier. I was wearing a blue long sleeve button up shirt, partially ripped skinny jeans, and short boots. Shivering in a curled up ball on the bench, I slowly managed to fall asleep.

"Your Highness." A soft voice said. "Your highness."

.

.

* * *

 **Hmmm. What do you think is going to happen? Have any good ideas? Aww you're just gonna have to wait. Sorry. Not for long though. Maybe a day or two at most. I PROMISE. C:**

 **If you liked this please, please, ESAELP like and favorite this and write a review. It will be greatly appreciated. Heck I'll even give you a shout out in the next chapter.**

 **Bet you didn't notice please spelt backwards… ehe…. ehe…. :3**

 **anyways stay marvelous :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Ok so I did decide to mesh together some chapters to hopefully make them longer... I just hate how short these end up being when on paper it is like 20x longer...Buuuut yay here's another chapter for you. Hope you like it.**

 **And yes I know I did say that I would get another one up tomorrow, but I just couldn't handle not writing some more. :) enjoy lovely people.**

(I do not own any of the original characters or the movies.)

* * *

.

I slowly fluttered my eyes open adjusting them to the brightness. Still shivering I saw Smee who stood in front of me with a concerned look on his face. My head still throbbed with pain and I felt like I was going to be sick. I couldn't reply back to him, I just wanted to sleep.

"Captain would like to see you." He said as he tried to help me up to my feet. My hair draped over my face and I moved it away feeling the splinter in my finger. We slowly made our way out of the brig and up the stairs. I was propped up against Smee as I blinked my eyes in astonishment. It took me several seconds to take everything in. Neverland was everything I expected. And way more. Even with snow everywhere, mountains looked as if they reached the sky, frozen waterfalls gleamed in the distance, vegetation was everywhere, and an ocean that looked like it could go on forever surrounded the ship. Pirates surrounded us once more and everyone parted for Hook to walk through. His boots thumped as he strode towards us and his face bore no emotion. As he stopped in front of me I had to look away. I could feel his eyes on me and everyone was silent. He held a cigar between his fingers and the smoke rose from it disappearing into the air.

"Now… Peter knows you are here but he doesn't seem to be doing anything about it. In the meantime, you are to remain here until he comes. And when he does, I will capture him. And end his life. But first, I need to know how to fly. Simple as that." He stated calmly as he raised his hook to my neck with the usual smirk he has on his face.

"How do you expect me to know how?" I stated coldly. He sighed and lowered his hand.

I stayed silent and didn't move a muscle. My head was still hurting pretty bad. The sunlight made it even worse. What if I leave? I thought to myself. How would I leave?

"You are more cooperative than I remember." Hook said as he stepped closer toward me. "Usually you would have spat something at me in your savage language." He snorted.

The crew laughed along with him.

"I'm no savage. What have I ever done that was savage?" I replied looking up at him.

He looked surprised not expecting me to say that. "You and your people are savages." He sneered.

"We are not savages! None of us live a savage life. You will never see a true Native attack and kill just because! Not even to scare someone. The only reason we fight back is to protect ourselves from a constant threat. We avoid war because we know that taking someone's precious life is wrong. The creator didn't make anyone to kill his own children." I stated with a harsher tone. The words just flew out of my mouth with no hesitation. I was actually surprised that came out. Go Julia, I praised myself.

"Now there's the Princess we know. Getting all defensive." Hook laughed sarcastically.

"You're the savage." I said with my eyebrows furrowed.

"Am I now?" He replied as he narrowed his eyes.

"Who goes around getting all angry over a boy who plays games with pirates? What man kills a child?"

"A man who wants revenge! A man who is tired of getting taken advantage of from a boy! You changed the subject. Tell me how to fly!" He yelled bringing his hook up once again.

"I don't know how…I don't remember anything." my voice wavered off as my eyes turned to the floor. "You will tell me how. Whether it be tomorrow or a year from now. I have all the time in the world." He replied as he pressed his hook harder onto my neck to bring my eyes to meet his. "I'm not afraid of you." I stated softly. It sounded more like a loud whisper. His eyes flickered back and forth between mine as if he was searching for something. Seconds later, he lowered his hook and strode off. He slammed his Cabin doors shut and everyone went back to what they were doing.

I fell to my knees rubbing my temple. I closed my eyes hoping the pain would go away.

Smee kneeled down and put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright miss?"

"I have a bad headache. I hit my head pretty hard last night." I replied softly.

He managed to get me to my feet and we returned down to the brig.

"Why does he have to keep me in the brig? It's not like I'm just going to fly away never to return." I said as I sat back down on the bench.

"Well, you did do that last time your Highness. You have been missing for I don't know how many years." He said with a concerned face. "You're father blamed Cap'n for killin ya and feedin ya to the crocodile. That is why he is so harsh on your people."

"My father?" I asked.

"The chief." He replied.

"Wait, there are no such things as princesses for Natives. Only the Chief's daughter. You don't call him the king so why call me a princess?"

"Well…" He paused. "I guess we call you princess because you are treated like royalty in your tribe."

"Oh." I sighed. "Why don't I just talk to my… father… about how I am not dead? And they will stop attacking each other? Won't that clear anything up?" I asked.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." He replied. "Here let me see your hand."

I gave him my hand and he started rubbing a pressure point in between my thumb and my first finger. Moments later, it felt like pressure was releasing from my head and I was less sensitive to the light.

"Thank you. Who taught you that?" I asked as he put my hand down.

"You did." He smiled. "I will be back later. I will bring you something to drink." He left and locked the cell disappearing up onto the deck.

Things were so confusing. I don't understand why I can't just talk to the chief. Even though I don't remember anything, I could just resolve their problem. Maybe I can go home after. If I even knew how to get home. How did they even find me? Maybe they have me mistaken for someone else.

Thinking back to my childhood, I do recall my father talking about our heritage. I am a third great granddaughter of a chief. Is he really my father or is the chief here my father? Oh I am so confused. I sat there in silence for a while listening to the feet scurrying on the deck. I could hear people talking but it was all muffled out. About five minutes later, Smee came back down unlocking the door and motioned me to follow him. As he closed the brig door, I could finally take notice to my surroundings without a blazing headache bothering me. The ship was pretty big. Carvings on the railings were beautiful and everything seemed so neat. Crew sat along the deck and railings talking away or playing games. Some were climbing the masts making sure everything was tied down correctly. These people didn't seem that bad. Some didn't have the face for murder or committing any crimes. My thoughts were jolted away when Smee started talking.

"Cap'n said that you can stay in the cabin with the crew at your own risk. He just doesn't want ya swooped away by pan so stay anywhere on the ship where there is someone nearby." He smiled and handed me a cup.

"Thank you." I said with a grateful smile on my face. I drank the liquid. It tasted like some sort of tea. I didn't dislike it though. It was quite refreshing.

He walked off into Hook's quarters with the cup and I was left there standing on the deck of the massive ship. Light snowfall fell from the sky and everyone seemed to be in a good mood. The odd thing was that it did not feel cold out. I could see my breath when I breathed but nothing was overbearingly cold. I guess it was just one of the mysteries of Neverland I thought to myself. I walked over to a crate that was sitting by the main mast and sat down looking at the big island. I pulled my legs up to sit crisscross and managed to relax for a little.

"Welcome to the Jolly Roger." A man's voice said from behind me. He had a Scottish accent of a sort.

I turned to look to see who it was. A man full of tattoos stood there with a smile on his face. His whole face was tattooed like a skeletons. It was actually pretty impressive. By the looks of it, it seemed that he didn't have an inch of him that was not tattooed.

"Thank you." I replied with a small smile.

"Don't take us too harsh. Most of us are nice people. Even though we might not look the part." He said as he hopped up on the big crate and sat down leaning his back against the mast.

"No worries." I replied.

He sat in silence for a while.

"So where have you been all of these years?" He asked out of the blue.

I shifted so that I could face him. I didn't want to be rude. "To be honest, I have no idea what everyone is talking about. I don't ever recall being here before." I tipped my head to the side trying to remember anything. "Smee said that I just flew off never to be seen again."

"Ayye that you did." He said. "Cap'n spent many years trying to find out where you went so that he could get you back to your father. He was giving us a pretty hard time." He paused for a while. "Where are my manners? My name is Rick." He said as he hopped off of the crate and did a slight bow.

"I'm Julia." I said as I put a hand out to him hoping he would shake it.

We shook hands and then a man came up from behind rick and gave him a small slap on the back forcing his hand to fly sideways.

"Flirtin with the princess now are we?" He said with a chuckle in his voice.

"This here is Miss Julia." Rick replied with a smile.

"Pleasure your Highness." The man said as he put his hand out. This man had an English accent like most of the crew.

I shook his hand and he gave a little bow at the same time. "My name is Skylar. Just call me Skye."

"I thought your name was Tiger Lilly." A big muscular man with red hair said as he walked up to our little gathering.

"Well, I suppose that is what everyone here calls me. But, where I have been living, my name is Julia. My Native name is Nizhoni." I replied.

"Alvis. I'm Alvis." He said crossing his arms.

"Nice to meet you Alvis." I said with a little head nod. He nodded back and then they all sat down around the main mast.

"Man, last time I remember seeing you, you were maybe nine years old." Skye said as he looked up at the grey sky.

"I've been missing for over a decade?" I replied with astonishment.

"I guess it has. I haven't been counting the years." Said Alvis.

"Who here ever counts the years? Time has been frozen for who knows how long." Skye said as his eyes were still on the sky.

"What do you mean frozen?" I asked.

.

.

* * *

 **Ok Ok, sorry for ending it there but I feel that it is a good place to stop. Makes you keep wanting more.. heheheuehue**

 **Ahem. *Clears throat* Sorry didn't know what that was about, I am just very bored. lol I hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **please like, favorite, AND review if you haven't already. It will be greatly appreciated. I also might just shout you out :3**

 **Until next time my marvelous readers...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **My dear readers. As promised here is another chapter for you. If there are still any of you... *sigh***

 **Sorry this one kinda makes you think back to what you read earlier. It was a weird cliff hanger. Buuuut read on!**

(I do not own any of the original characters or the movies)

* * *

.

.

"For as long as any of us remember, when we became part of Captain's crew, all of us never aged. Including Captain himself." Rick answered as he pointed toward Hook who was standing at a table near the wheel. His gaze caught mine and he immediately looked back down to the table.

"That's weird." I said.

"Weird?" Skye asked as he peered over toward me.

"Odd." I corrected myself. I guess the word weird hadn't been invented yet…

"Indeed." Mumbled Alvis.

We sat there in silence. Or maybe boredom. Maybe both. The snow had stopped and the sun gradually became more intense minutes later.

"Pan's back. I gotta go." Rick said as he jumped up and started climbing the mast. He swiftly climbed all the way up to the crow's nest. It was pretty high up I thought as I peered up at him.

"Anyone up for some cards?" Skye called out as he pulled some cards from his vest jacket. A few men walked over and sat down eyeing me. "Would you like to play?" He asked as he was dealing the cards. I just now noticed something. His hands. They were on the opposite arm. The right one should be on the right arm, but they were switched. That is so interesting. No wonder something seemed odd about the handshake.

"Sure." I replied.

He explained the game and I picked up on it quickly. After a few rounds, we had caught the attention of more crew members and they huddled around us to watch. Only Skye and I were the ones left in the game. Everyone else had been eliminated. Whispers and laughter came from them. A few looked like they were betting either on me or Skye. I picked a card from the deck and arranged the ones in my hand then discarded five face down. Skye drew and then discarded his five. We both put down our remaining cards at the same time. Sighs and laughing started once we revealed both our remaining cards. It was a draw. We both ended up with the same remaining amount.

"You catch on fast." Skye said laughing as he gathered all of the deck and shuffled them. The crew around us dispersed once again and he put away his cards.

I really miss playing card games. Back before I was in school, I always played different card games with the family at parties or whenever we could. Was that really my family? I wonder if they knew. Thinking back as far as I could, everything just got fuzzy.

"NINE O'CLOCK CAPTAIN!" Rick yelled out from the crow's nest. He was looking through a telescope and pointing in the direction. Clouds parted and a small figure darted out from in between them.

"ALL HANDS TO YOUR STATIONS! PAN'S HOME!" Shouted Hook.

Everyone grunted and shouted in excitement and scurried to what they were supposed to do. Everyone got guns and swords out, and some started loading cannons and swivels.

"I'M BAAAAACK!" Peter said happily as he swooped down and stood on one of the masts. His Short curly hair blew in the wind and this smile seemed to be the most innocent thing on this island.

"Get down here boy! I have a surprise for you." Hook said tauntingly as he moved from the wheel and motioned to me. I was standing under a ledge over by the Captain Cabin doors.

Peter drew his sword and slowly floated down to the deck. The crew surrounded them and Hook motioned for me to come out. I slowly walked over to them stopping a few feet away from both of them.

"Tiger Lilly?" Peter asked in disbelief. "Where were you? I have been searching for you everywhere" He said as he started walking toward me. Hook put his blade up stopping him so that he couldn't get any closer to me. Peter's eyes flickered. "You grew up." His smile slowly disappeared. I looked down at the deck not knowing how to respond.

"I need to take you to your father…" Peter said as he ducked under hook's blade and grabbed my hand. Hook quickly put his hook under Peter's neck, but was deflected by his small knife at the final moment. Hook shoved him away from me. "She's not going anywhere."

"No. I will go. If this will solve the problem between you and my people, then I will go." I stated as I slowly walked away from Hook.

"How do you expect to do that when you have no memory?" Hook replied coldly.

"I have my ways." I replied. "Just let me try. I promise I will not run away. Even if I were to try to, I would have no idea where to go."

Hook sighed and then lowered his blade. "Fine. Smee gather some men. We are taking a visit to the savages."

A group of men were gathered. Alvis, Skye, and Rick were a few of the men tagging along. Peter led us away from the cove and into the forest. The sun was just starting to set and cast the most amazing sunset in the sky. Various pinks oranges and purples danced in the clouds as we continued to walk.

As we neared the village, voices became louder and louder. Finally, we arrived and everyone seemed on high alert. Natives ran and the braves drew their bows and spears in our direction. The crew unsheathed their swords and pointed their guns. I immediately turned around and lowered hook's gun.

"Stop." I muttered. "Tell your men to put the guns down."

"I don't take orders from anyone. Especially from a woman." He spat.

"ugh." I murmured under my breath.

I breathed in a sigh walked out in between everyone. "Mah Mah! Shamė. (No No! Wait.)" I raised my hands up in the air to show the natives that I wasn't a threat.

"Men Kim Banome? (You know the language?)" A young brave said as he got closer to me with his bow still drawn.

I was relieved when He replied back in the same language. I sure hope no one shoots…

"Nizhoni?" A weary voice called out from behind the braves. They parted and let a man walk through. I locked eyes with a man and he smiled. He quickly walked over toward me pushing everyone out of his way. I turned around and motioned for Hook and the crew to put down their weapons. Hook rolled his eyes and waved a hand. Everyone lowered their weapons and stood there still looking weary at each other. The man embraced me in his arms and started crying.

Moments later I was invited into the main long house. I told hook and his men to stay outside for a while until everything was settled. I was quite surprised that he cooperated. It felt as if I had been talking for hours. The chief had explained everything, and everyone seemed to be relieved that I was still alive. I am still quite unsure of how everyone knows everything about me. Things are still hazy when I try to remember.

Kids were running around and playing. Peter looked as if he was quite bored. He eyed the kids as if he envied them being able to play. It looked like he was in some kind time out or he was grounded. I'm not even sure if he understood anything that we have been talking about. He just sat there drawing pictures in the dirt with his finger. Tink would come in every now and again and sit on his shoulder whispering him things. Almost everyone dispersed to eat dinner and peter and I were the only ones left sitting. "So what's going on?" He asked.

"Well, the chief is being hard headed about letting the pirates get away without any punishment. He still doesn't trust them. He thinks that they were the ones who kept me away for so long and didn't let them see me. I honestly can't give them an accurate response because I don't remember anything. Nothing of my past comes clear to me." I replied with a wary tone.

Silence fell over everyone. The crackling of the fire and distant talking echoed in the tent.

"It was my fault." He admitted staring at the picture he drew into the dirt. "I snuck the fairies special dust away from them and was planning on using it on hook. It was a special dust to make people forget. I wanted him to forget about Neverland and leave everyone in peace… But things went wrong. When you were captured one time, we were all fighting on the ship. I was about to wave it all over Hook, when out of nowhere you were shoved in front of me. It got you instead. You flew off and I was stuck still fighting the pirates. I tried searching for you everywhere."

I had no idea how to comprehend anything. It didn't seem like I was from here. I live in the 21st century. That was my home. I belonged there. I couldn't believe that any of this was real. It feels like a dream.

"Even if what you say is true, my father is still not going to trust them. They might get mad at you for doing what you did. Plus, Hook is just going to keep me captive until you are dead."

"He can't kill me." Peter played with a smile. I felt kind of bad for him. He can't understand. He is just too young…

"He can. And when you get caught, there is no going back. Not even I can stop him. Or my father." I replied softly.

"To die, would be an awfully big adventure." Peter replied as if it was second nature.

"Living is the biggest adventure you will ever have Peter." I said softly.

Tink flew in and chimed something in peter's ear. He frowned and then stood up. "Time to go. Hook is getting impatient."

I said all of my farewells and met the crew back outside the village. Peter flew off in the opposite direction and disappeared in the night sky with a small pixie dust trail behind him.

"Took you long enough." Said Alvis as he was leaning against a massive tree trunk.

"Everything is all caught up. The only problem is that, my father still does not trust you. By the way he looked at me when I said I have to return back, it seemed as if he did not even trust me." I said back with a defeated voice.

"All that matters is that he knows you are alive. Finally he will quit pestering me." Hook said with his eyes on the village.

We headed back to the Jolly Roger. Everyone seemed to unwind and relax for the night. Hook retired into his cabin and Smee followed.

"So what's going to happen now?" I asked as I sat on the railing. "I don't know. I guess it is going back to the normal routine of hunting down Pan." Skye said as he tied down a nearby cannon. I yawned and looked up at the night sky. It was a beautiful Dark blue. The stars seemed to have tripled in count and the moon was shining bright. "We need to fix you a bunk." Rick said as he hopped down from the side cargo net. "I'm pretty sure you don't want to spend another night in that ole' cell." He opened up the door on the floor and walked down into the tween deck. I followed. Everything seemed so homely. Things were neat, the large crew cabin was lit up and teeming with happy voices. Men were singing and playing violins while others danced happily. Games of all sorts were being played. We walked over to the bunks and he slapped a hand on the one closest to the main opening. "This'll do." He said with a smile. "Alvis is your bunk mate. Skye and I are right across from ya." He said as he motioned to their bunk. "Thanks." I replied. He nodded and then walked off joining a group of other men.

I eyed the bunk and imagined a huge man laying up there. What if that thing collapsed on me? I joked around. I sat on the bed and watched as some of the crew danced and sang. This place really isn't that bad as people portray it to be. That's probably because I'm a woman among men, but I guess I'm not like most. I won't shy away from things being too gross. I am just adventurous by heart. I'm always active. I don't mind getting dirty. I guess you can say that I am a tomboy on the inside. As time passed, my eyes became heavy and I decided to lay down. Everyone seemed to simmer down and music was one of the only things I could hear. It was quite nice. I slowly drifted to sleep and finally had a good rest.

The next few days had a similar schedules. Wake up, clean, play a few games, get introduced to other crew members, keep a lookout for Pan, eat, mess around, relax, eat again, then retire for the night. I wouldn't mind living like this. It certainly was better than back home. Go to work, get yelled at by rude impatient customers, and find something to eat. Then go to bed and repeat it for the rest of the week. At least here I had friends to talk to, more things to do, and actually have some good food. Surprisingly Hook had nothing to say to me this past week. We would sometimes end up walking past each other giving just a glance, then continuing on with whatever we were doing. At least I wasn't getting yelled at. I don't see why he gets so upset when I am trying to do things that will benefit him and the crew. Did he have something against me? Every now and again I would see a flicker of brightness and joy in him when someone would say something amusing. A small smile would occasionally curve on his face when he seems to be in the mood to listen to someone. To be honest, I don't think I have ever truly smiled when I was here either. What was going on in that man's head? He always seemed to be working or busy. Never once did I see him take any time to relax.

The only time I truly think about was when I would sometimes get flash backs. I guess the only time I would get them was when I was doing a specific thing. Like gazing at something or eating something; or even hearing a someone say something.

Alvis, Skye, Rick and I decided to take a walk along the cove. I had some major cabin fever. I have no idea how these guys could stand staying on that ship for so long without venturing out.

"Why does everyone call me Tiger Lilly?" I asked out of the blue. I kicked a rock and it skidded onto the beach.

"I remember a long time ago, when we first saw you. You had somehow managed to make your way to the cove to pick some flowers for maybe two weeks. Every afternoon, you would arrive on the Right side of the cove and pick flowers. They were Tiger Lilies. They only grow on that side of the cove." Skye said as we continued to walk around.

"One day when we were on a look out for Pan, we saw him stop by and stand with you. It looked like he was talking to you about something. He looked pretty worried. He picked you up and flew off. When Captain saw that, he obviously knew that you were important enough for Pan to go out of his way and search for you. So he decided to call you Tiger Lilly." Alvis said as we came to a stop.

We stood at the place where the Tiger Lilies grew. Bunches of them bloomed everywhere. Butterflies and bees hopped from flower to flower. I bent down and picked a few. As I stood up, I could see all of the Jolly Roger anchored in the gulf. It was possibly the most beautiful ship I have ever seen. Probably because it was the only one I have actually seen in person. A figure stood in the Captain's Cabin windows. Seconds later, it moved away and disappeared.

"I knew I have seen these somewhere. In some of my dreams I have seen them. They are one of my favorite flowers. These and roses." I said as I peered down at the flowers. The sun shone bright and it was getting pretty hot. I tucked the flower stems into my back pocket and rolled up my sleeves.

"Hey. I didn't know you had any." Rick said as he lifted up my arm.

He inspected the tattoos that I had on the inside of my forearm. Red roses bloomed among the green vines and thorns that wrapped around my arm.

"They are so beautiful." He said in awe as the others came to look at them.

"Well that's not every day that you see a lady with tattoos." Rick chuckled.

A small smile curved on my lips. "Oh come on boys it's just a tattoo. We should head back." I said as Rick lowered my arm back down.

The rest of the day went on as usual. The men were fencing on the deck. I sat down on the side railing of the ship watching them play around. "Put me in for Ginny." I said as I tossed Jacob some coin.

A fairly short man with curly brown hair and cut off sleeves was walking circles around another man in the middle, their swords both drawn. He lunged and they both clashed swords. They swung at each other multiple times and blocked each blow. Ginny then spun in a circle around the other man's back and swung his sword. He stopped right when it was maybe four inches from his neck. Cheers of joy and moans of loss came from the mouths of the crew. Jacob walked over and handed me my winnings with an amused smile.

"Get ready boys! We set sail for Isla Alma. Time to restock and get repairs." Hook shouted. His hand and hook were on on the rail and a smile curved on his lips. He certainly looks excited to be going somewhere else. Everyone dispersed and started working. Men climbed the masts and others brought up the anchor. Alvis, Skye, and I helped with the anchor and we started moving. Rick stayed atop in the Crow's nest.

"This should be fun." I said as we were hauling the anchor away.

"Isla Alma is indeed one of the most beautiful Islands. Aside from Neverland, it is also one of the biggest." Alvis replied.

"Most of us are from Alma." Skye added in.

.

.

* * *

 **Alright this is at the point where it kind of transitions slowly into the new subject. The Jolly Roger is leaving the Neverland Cove and adventuring to a new destination. Any guesses on what it is going to look like?**

 **well you're gonna have to wait... sorry _-_**

 **not that long so don't worry :)**

 **If you haven't done so yet, please, favorite. It really does have an effect on how much writing I do.**

 **As of any other of my chapters, I will write you guys another chapter. In the mean time, stay Marvelous. ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Hello marvelous readers! I hope you enjoyed last chapter because here is the continuation. duh obviously :3 Thank you so much for reading haha.**

(I do not own any of the original Characters and movies.)

* * *

.

.

The Jolly Roger sailed out of the gulf and headed out into the never ending sea. Hook manned the wheel and the rest of us stayed on deck. The nice cool wind blew through my hair and was the most freeing feeling ever. It is truly beautiful out here. The nice deep blue water, the open sky…

I walked over to Ginny who was sitting over by one of the cannons. "Hey Ginny. Could you teach me how to fence?"

"You sure?" He asked with a smile.

"Positive." I said with a small encouraging smile.

He stood and grabbed two swords. I buckled the belt around my waist and unsheathed it. I learned the basics in what seemed like the shortest time ever. Lunges, stabs, basic deflections, and footwork. It was just like dancing with a sword. Wherever the opponent stepped you had to do one of the correct counter steps in order to properly counter. One wrong movement, and you're a goner

. The hot sun blared down on us as we continued the lesson, sweat drips ran down the sides of our faces. The sword was heavier than I had expected it to be, but I'll eventually build up more muscle as time goes on. As we both seemed to be too tired for any more, we decided to call it quits for now. I sheathed the sword and we went our separate ways for some water.

After eating a small lunch, I decided to wonder around the ship. The deck was pretty big but when I entered the cargo hold below the tween deck, the ship seemed way bigger. Food and barrels were stacked, crates that I had no idea what was in them were lined up against the walls, tons of barrels that were filled with liquor and of course rum were piled on top of each other, Gunpowder and tons of weapons were stored. I couldn't fathom all of the effort put into this ship. It's amazing. I headed back up to the deck. Everyone sang and played instruments as usual. Skye was playing card games, Rick was napping and Alvis was charting something on the deck beside Hook. Hook was leaning on the wheel watching the card game that was down below, a compass in his hand. . He seemed different. He wore no hat, his long black hair was partially pulled up, he wore a white shirt, no fancy coat. His facial expression still seemed the same though. Every now and again his eyes would flicker back up to the compass to make sure he was still going in the direction he needed

The sun started going down and it soon was supper time. One by one, everyone left and headed down to the tween deck to eat.

"Keep the sword. You might need it." Ginny said as he sat down at one of the long tables. I gave him an appreciative nod and I sat down to eat. Once supper was over I decided that relaxing would be the best option. Who knew that just a small bit of sparring would be so tiring? I arrived back on the main deck. Hook had retired into his Quarters and Alvis had taken over. Rick was still in the Crow's nest. I decided to climb up to see what was waiting for me at the top. A quarter of the way up, everything already seemed tiny when I peered down at the deck. Several more seconds of climbing I finally arrived up in the basket with Rick.

"Woah." I said in astonishment. The water acted as a mirror that reflected the stars. It seemed as though we were floating in space. Open water surrounded the Jolly Roger as far as the eye can see. I sat down on the bench and leaned my head on the railing peering out at the beauty.

"You would make a good sailor." Rick stated.

"How so?"

"You've got all of the qualities." He paused. "You don't shy away from doing anything. You're adventurous, wide eyed to exploring, and you pick up on things quick."

"Hm. Why didn't you just say I'd make a good pirate?"

"Not all sailors are pirates. But then again we kind of are pirates because of what we do. It's like saying that not all Natives are Savages."

I have never thought of it that way. Now I feel kinda bad about calling everyone Pirates. The crew certainly don't seem to be the pirate type. Pirates go around pillaging and killing constantly to get what they want.

"So you're explorers?" I asked.

"In a way… You see, most of the crew were in the Royal navy. Cap'n included. Something terrible went wrong and we ended up with bounty on our heads. So we sailed away and stayed away from the Royal Navy Ever Since."

"How did you end up at Neverland?"

"When we sailed away, Captain decided to find a new place to live. We hopped from place to place, when we stumbled upon a beautiful island where resources were bountiful. Come to find out that a couple years later, a boy had inhabited it and called the place his own. We had nowhere else to go. We had to stay."

"So Peter just decided to kick you guys out? That's unfair."

"Captain didn't really think badly of the boy until he cut his hand off and had gotten some of the crew killed. After that things got serious." We sat there silent for a few minutes. So I guess Peter is sort of the bad guy… I kinda feel sentimental for Hook and his crew.

"What was your duty in the Royal Navy?" I broke the silence with my curiosity.

"We were part of the clearing brigade. Captain was the officer who was mainly in charge of it. We spent maybe two years protecting the seas."

"How old were you when you joined? Everyone seems… really experienced."

Rick chuckled. "I was about eighteen when I joined. Captain had recruited me. I guess I stopped counting my age when I turned twenty-two because all of us noticed that none of us were really aging any more. Boggs is the oldest. He's thirty two followed by Alvis who is thirty."

"So I guess you all aren't that old." I smiled. "Sorry."

"Considering the fact that we have been here for a while, we are pretty old. Captain the oldest. He was given a ship to command when he was twenty. I guess he's forever stuck being twenty-six now." Rick leaned forward putting his elbows on his knees.

"I wonder if I will forever be stuck twenty. Hey what month is it?"

"I believe it is May…. Boggs has all of the details. He's the smart one. He could tell you exactly what month and day it is." Rick chuckled.

"How was it snowing in summer? That is why I was just asking."

"There's something about Peter that makes that island change seasons based on how he is feeling, or whether he is present on the island."

"ah..."

"Shall we get some rest? My watch is over." He said as he nudged my shoulder with his. I smiled and returned my eyes back out to the open sky.

"Sure."

Rick got up and walked over to the opening of the crow's nest and grabbed a thick rope.

"You're gonna like this part." He smirked then stepped out and dropped from the ledge. He ascended down to the deck with ease and then let go of the rope. A weight seemed to level off his weight on the way down. When the weight returned back down to the deck, I gripped the rope tight then jumped off. Seconds later my feet hit the ground and I let the rope go. The weight ascended back down to the deck with a thud. Rick and I made our way back down to the tween deck and everyone was doing the normal. I walked over to Boggs who was sipping an ale and playing a game.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me the date."

He smiled and then pulled something out of his coat pocket. Boggs wasn't the one to talk much. In fact, I don't even know what his voice sounds like. He opened a small book and turned to a page. The month was indeed May. It was the 6th. I gave him a small smile and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you."

I made my way back to my bunk and sat down. Rick swooped down from his bunk and nudged my shoulder once more as he made his way over to the tables.

"It's the 6th." I stated as he passed by. He gave me a thumbs up and a small smile.

My eyelids grew heavy. I was so tired I immediately flopped down on the bunk and started slipping to sleep.

I was walking through the forest, weaving around trees taking in all of the beauty. Blue and Gold butterflies fluttered around, birds of all kinds sang songs and the ambiance was perfect. I felt kind of odd. As if I was worried about something. A few tears seeped from my eyes. As I continued farther, I saw an opening in the tree line. As I walked out into the opening, I saw the flowers. They bloomed everywhere. Almost up to the water line. Suddenly the feeling inside me grew warm. I stepped in the soft sand and picked some flowers. I looked up and there in the water, sat a massive form unlike anything I have seen before. I cleared my eyes in awe. Noticing that I had picked all the flowers that I needed, I took one last look at the form and then turned to leave. Running back through the forest, I arrived back at the village. I scurried into a tent and knelt down next to someone who was laying on the floor. I set the flowers down and peered into the face that was laying on the floor.

My eyes flew open and I sat up. Memories came flooding back into my head. I swung my feet to the side of the bed and got up to head up to the main deck. I ran up the stairs and stopped by the railing. A tear slid down my cheek and my heart started racing. I leaned against the railing and rested my head. Small breaths escaped my lips. A hand touched my shoulder. I quickly wiped the tear away.

"Are you alright miss?" A concerned voice quietly said.

As I brought my head back up, I saw Smee looking down at me with worried eyes. Rick and Skye came running up from the tween deck and rushed toward me and Smee.

"Is everything ok? I heard the door slam open." Rick stated.

"I remember." I said softly. "All of those flowers… my mother… What I am meant for my people." I paused closing my eyes. "My mother is gone. I remember every moment with her… I can't ever see her again." I took in a deep breath I looked out to the dark sky. "I remember seeing all of you. Seeing what Hook did to my mother…" I could barely finish my sentence. "I couldn't save her… and when my people needed me most, I disappeared."

"Don't blame yourself." Skye said as he kneeled beside me and rubbed my back. "Things could have been a lot worse if it wasn't for you."

After a few minutes, I started calming down. "I just need to be left alone for a while guys. Thanks for being there for me." I said as I walked off to the bow of the ship. I hopped up onto the ledge, sat down, pulled my legs to my chest and looked out at the vast blue waters. By the looks of it, the sun was just about to rise. A few minutes had passed and footsteps seemed to have been roaming the deck. I paid no attention to it but everyone might have just switched shifts. I spent the whole day sitting there, feeling the breeze flow through my hair, and peering at the endless water the Jolly Roger was sailing into. The only person that talked to me was Smee, but that was because he was giving me something to drink or something small to eat. All day long, the crew sang songs to pass time. They were pretty relaxing. Sailing out into the seas was the most peaceful event I have ever encountered. Nothing ran through my mind. No worries came to me. Every now and again the wind pick up and seemed to begin to change in temperature. That was quite odd considering the fact that earlier when it was snowing, it wasn't cold.

The day actually seemed to had pass by quick. The sky turned vibrant colors as the sun lowered. Everyone went below deck to end the day and I stayed exactly where I had sat. By the sound of it, everyone took their shifts. Moments later as I watched the sun go down, a Green flash lit up the sky and then disappeared along with the sun. Everything went dark. They only thing that made the ship partially visible was the full moon shining down. I stayed up admiring all of the stars. Most of them I had never recognized before. None the less they were all beautiful. Twinkling in the dark sky, some reminded me of helicopters or airplanes zooming around high in the sky. I liked how quiet everything was. No sirens, no dogs barking every two seconds; just the sound of the waves crashing against the ship. Trying to remember what all of the constellations were, I yawned. It's probably late by now. I should get to bed. Who knows how long I have been up? I decided to head down to the bunks and sleep, but when I turned around, the ship was dark. The only light that was visible was the soft glow that shown through the tween deck doors. I made my way quietly and cautiously to the cabin and fell asleep.

I surprisingly had another good sleep. A Deep, deep sleep to be exact. My eyes fluttered open. A ray of light shone on my face that was being reflected off of the sword that Ginny had given me. Making up my mind on whether or not to give the fencing thing another try, I fixed my hair into a side braid. I sighed and grabbed the sword, fastened it, and headed up to the deck. Everyone still seemed to be bored out of their minds. Men were laying around the deck, some playing games, others singing and drinking. Ginny seemed to be bored hence the fact that he was fiddling with a piece of cloth that hung from his shirt.

"Care for some more fencing?" I asked as I approached him.

He smiled and then got up. We walked to the open part of the deck and we drew our swords.

He tapped his sword and then swung it as if he wanted me to mimic what he was doing. "Ready?" He stated as he got into a defense position.

I unsheathed mine and copied what he did. We swung the swords, did complex moves, perfected certain positions, and sparred for a little. I felt more confident this time. I certainly have gotten way better than I had thought. Soon the crew fancied a game. We made our own little fencing tournament. Just about everyone on the ship was involved. One by one, the crew fought each other. I made bets every now and again. I'm quite surprised how much I had won, probably because Ginny always wins. It was already time for the semi-finals. I was up against Jacob. He was the only one I was hoping that I wouldn't have to face. His fighting style is pretty flawless from what I have seen so far. With his long legs and long reach, he will surely beat me in less than three minutes. We walked out to the center of the circle of men and unsheathed our swords.

"En Garde… ALLEZ!" Rick shouted.

Jacob lunged toward immediately making me flinch back. He chuckled and then backed off. The men laughed and I continued on shaking it off. I Jabbed Here and there and he deflected the stabs. We walked circles trying to read each other's body language. Suddenly he lunged forward and swung at me with his other hand. I blocked it and ducked, then kept on going. Our swords clanked and our boots thumped on the wood. Hit after hit, block after block, he finally backed off. My hand stung from how hard his blows were. He smirked and then switched hands giving his sword a few swings in confidence. We stood there in silence with smiles on our faces, hearing the others laugh and enjoying themselves.

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not left handed either." I smiled and tossed the sword into the air and caught it with my other hand. The crew oohed and laughed as our swords once again clashed. It seemed as if both of us were equally matched, although my arm was getting a bit tired. I thought that this match would go on forever until I saw it. His one flaw. Everyone has one. Whenever he went in for a jab, his left foot would shuffle a little, he steps back, and his elbow hitched. Trying to find a way for him to jab one more time, I walked in a circle around him. He stopped and then there it was. His back foot shuffled. I quickly stepped on his front foot not allowing him to back up and it threw him off balance. I swung my sword to his chest and he barely blocked it causing him to fall to the side letting go of his sword to brace for impact. I advanced and put the sword up to his chin. Everyone shouted and clapped with excitement. I was beaming. I was so proud of myself. I lowered my sword and helped him to his feet.

"Well done." He said with a smile on his face. He exited the circle and took a seat, taking a swig from his cup. I sheathed my sword and shook my arms out a little. They are going to be sore in the morning, I thought to myself.

"Alright boys. We will finish the tourney tomorrow." Rick said as he stood up and stretched.

.

.

* * *

 **Well that was a fun chapter to write. Took me quite a while to exactly put into words of what I had in my head but I guess it all worked out.**

 **If you guys have any advice or editing or any new ideas that you think would be great for the story, please don't hesitate to tell me! I will gladly take them in.**

 **AAAAAAAANNNNDDD if you have not yet favorited, don't be afraid to click that favorite or follow button. WHY NOT BOTH? Just saying... lol**

 **Thanks for reading guys. Enough of me bantering on. please leave me a review and I will get another chapter up for you guys.**

 **SSSSTTTTAAAAYYYY MARVELOUS :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **OH BOY OH BOY! It's finally here! ISLA ALMAAAAAA... *Clears throat* AHEM sorry... .**

 **I was just so excited to write this one... and kinda bummed at the same time. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I loved writing it. So many things ran through my head, my fingers were not going fast enough to type them either.**

 **Read on marvelous readers :)**

(I do not own any of the original characters or the movies)- *Sigh* it kinda sucks having to write this every time. Dang people... hehe

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

The sun was about to set and everyone dispersed. I Sat down by the main mast and relaxed for a bit. It was getting foggy. Soon clouds seemed to have crashed down upon us. It was pretty cool. Although it was kind of scary. How can you see what was in front of the ship? After a while of pondering, I decided to take a visit to Alvis. I was still kind of hesitant to visit up there because Hook was always at the wheel.

I managed to walk past Hook and reach the back of the ship. "So where are we?" I said as I stared at the map that was sitting on the table. Alvis stood up and glided his fingers across the map.

"We are about right here. Our destination is here." He said as he moved his finger to an island. It still seemed like a long ways away. We have already been sailing for five days. "It usually takes us only a week to get there." He stated.

Someone whistled and Alvis walked away. There were islands everywhere on the map. It still looked like it could go on. Half of it was still rolled up and other rolls were stacked on the far side of the table. Only a week? That seems so far. How could it take only a week? My eyes were boring down on the space between land masses.

"The Jolly Roger is one of the fastest ships around these waters. Any normal ship would take… maybe two and a half weeks."

I turned around only to find green eyes boring into mine. Hook walked to my side peering down at the map.

"It should take us about two more days to get there." He measured something on the map and then checked his compass.

Hook didn't seem like he was bothered by me. After not talking to me for so long, why is he suddenly speaking up now? Not that I don't like his good side, but every time we had a conversation, we ended up fighting over something. He does have a shady past. I feel bad for him but then again, he did take something away from me…

"We will be spending quite some time on the island." Hook stated tearing me away from my thoughts. "The crew needs some free time now and again. And I finally get some peace from that blasted boy."

I didn't really have anything to say back. It stayed quiet as we both stood there peering down at the map.

"So how do you see through all this fog? Do you use the sun as a point of direction?" I broke the silence.

"Well usually Alvis and I here use a telescope and the crow's nest makes the call when there is fog. But when there is no hope with that, yes, I do use the sun."

"Hmmm." I hummed in understanding.

I slid onto the empty chair that was sitting next to the table and leaned on the table. Hook leaned back on the railing and peered out on the deck with his arms crossed.

"So, Rick said that you were in the Navy." I stated quietly.

Hook's lips pressed into a straight line and he took a breath in. He seemed to not want to answer "Yes I was. But not anymore." He replied bluntly. "Now why bring that up?"

"Just for the sake of a conversation I guess."

"That's one conversation that I will not continue." Hook replied instantly almost cutting me off.

"Alright…" I sighed.

The sun started to set and Skye walked around the ship lighting all of the lanterns and candles. Out of boredom I picked up the map compass and adjusted it to the map's scale then started measuring island to island. I moved the compass a bit to match what I was measuring. Most of them measured from 500 to 5000 miles. Not including going around reefs or other small masses of land. I can't imagine how much more land and water there was when this map was rolled out all of the way.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped a little letting the compass fumble out of my hand and land in the middle of the table. "I… uh. Nothing… Sorry." I clumsily grabbed the compass and then rotated it back to its original position.

Hook peered down at me with a blank expression. "How'd you learn to do that?"

"R.O.T.C…" I replied softly. Hook's eyebrow furrowed in confusion. "Reserve, officer, training, corps." I said slower. He still didn't respond. "When I was in High school, I was in Army ROTC. The military."

"Hm. You might actually be useful." He said bluntly.

"And I wasn't useful before?"

"No not really." He replied in his usual un impressed accent.

"So you call settling the problem with my father and my people not being useful?" I sat up in my chair.

"Not at all." He said proudly. "You haven't done anything about that damned boy!" He said angrily.

"At least I am trying to sort something out! Besides, we are miles away from him right now. You should be worrying about running into the Navy." I said raising my voice.

"Stay out of that! You don't know anything! You're just a silly little savage girl!"

"I do know. I know that when you were just old enough to join the navy, it didn't take you that long to become an officer. I know that you did something to get you and your crew into trouble and had to run away. I know that you found Neverland first and that Peter Pan kicked you out, cut off your hand, and managed to kill some of the crew! And I know that you will never forgive him for it!"

"That's not even the half of it!" Hook yelled as he bumped into the table to face me.

The lantern slid on the table and hit the side of my hand. I winced and hissed in pain, holding my hand to try to get the pain to stop. I looked back up at Hook's piercing eyes.

"You're not the only one who has lived a hard life…" I said softly and then walked down to the tween deck doors.

My hand still felt like it was burning. I continued down and immediately headed for the bed not bothering to look at my hand. I flopped onto the bed and stared at the boards of the bed above me. Letting out a long sigh, I decided to get some rest. I could hear a slam noise above all of the calamity going on in the tween deck.

Ugh. Why does he always have to be so difficult? Where is that Naval etiquette of his? I don't know what to do… I just wish I were by myself again living my normal life at home. I feel terrible.

I covered myself with a blanket and curled up into a ball. My hand felt worse. It was still stinging. I stuck my hand out of the covers and over the bed side, then slowly drifted to sleep.

The swaying of the ship slowly woke me. A soft glow from the tween deck doors graced my partially cracked eyes. The waves have gotten stronger. A big thud had completely woken me up.

"Curse these damned waves." A voice called from beside my bunk.

I rolled over and peered at the person on the floor.

Rick was sprawled out on the floor rubbing his elbow. His blanket was covering his face and his pillow suddenly flopped from the top bunk down beside him.

Chuckling a little I sat up and braided my hair into a ponytail.

"LAAANNNDDD HOOOOOO!"

In less than two seconds, everyone was up and getting ready. Rick threw his stuff back on the bunk and rushed up the stairs. Suddenly it was all quiet and no one was left in the tween deck.

Being the last one to be out, I strapped my sword around my waist and skipped up the stairs. Massive vegetated mountains stood in the distance along with more than a dozen or so ships docked at the fiord. As we got closer, the Island grew and all sorts of people were everywhere. The Jolly Roger started docking and Rick pulled me aside.

"I've got something for you to wear. Going out wearing….this….clothing will surely make people suspicious." He said as he pulled me back down into the ship.

As we reached the storage room he had a bundle of clothing and a pair of boots waiting for me.

"Thanks!" I said as I took the clothing. I found a nice place to change and put my other clothes in a safe place. Gosh I do long for a nice shower. I feel absolutely disgusting…

I wore Black pants, Dark calf high boots, a dark blue long sleeve shirt that laced up at the neck, black leather greaves around my forearms, and a maroon sash with a black belt. I buckled my sword around my belt and tied my coin sack to my side. With a deep breath I headed back up to the deck. I immediately smelled food and heard dozens of voices. The sun bore down on me and I put a hand up to shield the sun. A huge city lay before my eyes. People were shopping in markets, people wearing fancy clothing walked around, horses and carriages ran through the stone streets, and kids ran and played. As my eyes adjusted to the brightness, the vast mountain range revealed itself. It was dang hot.

Hook gathered everyone on the deck and gave a little speech.

"Depending on how you boys feel; we can stay here as long as you want. There is also the Elements Festival going on. I do want to take part in the drink so you all will know where I will be." Hook ended with a cheerful voice and started walking off the ship.

Everyone dispersed and I slowly went my own way and walked around the markets. Different colored banners strung from building to building. Music played on various wind and string instruments filled the air. Languages of all sorts were being spoken and all sorts of foods were being sold. I stopped by a black smith and browsed the weaponry.

"I recommend getting dual swords with your skill."

I turned to see Skye standing there purchasing a stiletto.

"Which ones do you think are good?" I asked as I looked over the swords.

"Boy, bring me a pair of your best." He replied. A boy about the age of sixteen entered the small building and came back seconds later with four swords.

Skye picked one with bronze hilts inspecting it. He balanced one on his two fingers and then flicked it making a nice ringing noise, then picked up another one with silver carvings on the blade. "What kind of steel is used in this one?" Skye asked as he weighed them both in his hands. "Lisquenter." He replied.

"Hmm. I do recommend these ones." Skye said as me held them up. "your winnings on the ship should get you these."

I paid the boy about half of what I had in my coin bag and then took the swords. Skye then walked of and disappeared into the crowd.

"'l can buy your extra one off of you if you'd like! The boy stated as he pointed at the one strapped to my waist.

With a smile I gave it to him and he returned the smile with some coin. Moments later I strapped the swords to my belt and explored the market some more. People were giving me some weird looks as they passed me by. It was kind of making me uncomfortable. Was there someone behind me? Then again I haven't seen any other women carrying any weapons. That might be it. Suddenly someone bumped their way from behind me and kept on walking. Well that was kind of rude. They turned a little revealing the bottom half of their face, although their hood covered the rest. His facial hair was well groomed. I wonder why he covered his head for? It was surely too hot and it was a nice sunny day…wait. I felt for my coin purse and paused. Oh no. Right as l looked up for the man, he had disappeared. Great. Now what am I going to do? Maybe I'll run into one of the guys. I'm sure they would help.

I twisted and turned through the streets and searched as many corners as I could. This is impossible. It's going to take forever to find anyone in such a big city. Just as my mood was going to be bad people tossed colored powder into the air. All sorts of Colors flew through the air and upbeat music filled the area.

.

.

* * *

 **OOOOOKKKKKAAAAAAYYYY. ugh now that I got that out .**

 **What do you think about this chapter? I would LOVE to read what you guys imagined the festival was like, what you heard, and all that jazz. Is it just me or does this place have something weird about it? HA no spoilers coming from me. ya just gonna have to wait :p**

 **jk I'm not that mean. not gonna make you wait for that long. You should know me by now... if you read my other chapters...yeah oh no you didn't read them? That's ok...**

 **. LOL sorry my humor is mean. :3**

 **I should have a next chapter for you guys up in idk maybe 3-4 days. I've been super busy im sorry :O**

 **Anyways stay Marvelous my readers!**

 **please favorite and like if you have not yet and DO NOT BE AFRAID TO REVIEW THIS OR SHOOT ME A MESSAGE. :) that's all love you :-***


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **MY MARVELOUS PEOPLE!**

 **I haz another chapter for you :3**

 **Hope you like this one. I sure did have a good time writing this one.**

(I do not own any of the original characters and movies) UGH AGAIN! daz oki :)

* * *

.

.

"So what do you think of the city so far?" Rick said from beside me.

"It's great! And big. "I replied. "Another downfall would probably be pickpockets." I crossed my arms.

Rick took a hand full of bright pink powder up into the air. "You know who took it?"

"no. Just saw half of a face. And a cloak. Nearly impossible to find someone in this big of a place." I said as I threw a handful of purple powder into the air. It was amazing. Others tossed many different colors as they danced and sang in the Town Square.

The purple powder slowly cleared and on the other side of the court where dancers spun and dipped eachother, a figure stood in one of the clearings.

"Hey!" I shouted as I began to run around the dancers. The man fled and ran down the street. He cut corners and dodged people left and right, jumped over barrels, and skipped past children playing.

"Julia!" A voice shouted from quite some ways behind me. Sounded like Skye or Rick but I paid no attention to them. I had to get my coin purse back.

He turned a corner and I saw an opening in what looked like someone's town house thing. The door was wide open. Looked like it goes all the way through. Maybe I can cut him off. I dashed for the opening and evaded tables and chairs. I jumped through the window on the other side and veered to my left. I drew my sword and pointed it to the man who was running. He skidded to a stop and we stood face to face.

"Stop!" I panted.

Sweat beads on my nose sparkled from the sunlight and both Rick and Skye rounded the corner a way behind the mysterious man. They drew their weapons and the man slowly raised both hands up from his sides. People ran away not wanting to get caught in the middle of it. Is hood made it hard for me to see his face so I couldn't really anticipate what he is going to do. Suddenly he drew his sword and smacked mine to the side forcing me to spin and unsheathe my other Rapier. Before I knew it, he was advancing and forcing me back into a small corner of the buildings. His hits were powerful and forced me to recoil back a ways. He jabbed and I evaded. I luckily somehow managed to switch places with him and made it quite easier to read his body language. Swing after swing, counter after counter, we were pretty equally matched. His cloak dragged on the ground and I finally managed to get him to trip over it. I Swung my rapier as hard as I could at his hand and knocked his sword out. He stood back and put his hands out to his sides showing that he was unarmed and defenseless.

"Hand it over." I said as I sheathed one rapier and put out a hand. He pulled out the puch and bounced it in his hand a couple of times and then tossed it over. I saw a small smirk curve on his lips. Everyone paused making it seem like we have been standing there forever. My panting lessened and a nice cool breeze blew through the air. Music could be heard in the distance. In a blink of an eye he stepped and grabbed my hand, lowering my sword to my side. A small knife was pressed against the bottom of my neck. I couldn't move my hand. Skye and Rick inched their way closer to us, their swords still drawn. I slowly raised my right hand and then quickly pulled back his hood.

Brown eyes bore down into mine. His short hair blew slightly in the breeze and his eyebrows had a slight furrow in them as if he was focusing on something. I felt as if I couldn't move. Like something was forcing me to stay put or something was luring me in. It was odd. Before another blink of my eyes, a bright flash and a cloud of smoke blinded the air around me. I heard feet pounding the stone coming closer as I shielded my eyes from the smoke.

"Come on Julia let's go." A voice said as they pulled me out of the smoke.

"Are you alright?" Rick asked as we were walking through the streets. "Yeah." I replied as his question snapped my head back to reality. I couldn't help but wonder who that person was and why the event had happened. "I'm just still a bit dazed, but I'm fine." My coin sack jingled as it hit my leg in every step.

We reached an inn and practically requested every room. It was pretty nice. Nice interior decoration and nice furniture. I didn't have much to move into my room so I just decided to relax in the Main Foyer. Earlier I had noticed that my tie for my coin sack was different but I didn't really have an interest to check it out, but since i've got nothing really to do… why not?

I untied the sack and inspected the ties. It had a pendant on it. It was some kind of blue stone and had an interesting symbol carved on it. It was actually quite pretty. I strung it on a thin piece of leather and tied it around my neck. It makes a nice necklace I guess. I emptied the sack and counted my money. Hmm same as before. Well that's good. At least that guy didn't take anything. The crew inhabited the Foyer and practically ruined the peace. About half of them were horribly drunk. A few card games later, I said my good nights to everyone and headed up to bed.

I jumped onto the bed and immediately fell in love with how comfortable it was. It actually felt like the one back home. With a sigh, I slowly slipped to sleep.

.

.

* * *

 **I originally intended this chapter to be more, 'fighty', if you know what I mean. But I hope you just used your imaginations. :p**

 **Thank for reading!**


End file.
